In a Jam
"In a Jam" is the eighth episode of the Lalaloopsy™ TV Series. Characters *Ace Fender Bender *Sunny Side Up *Berry Jars 'N Jam *Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff *Pillow Featherbed *Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises *Crumbs Sugar Cookie Summary It’s a snowy day in Lalaloopsy Land, and one of the coldest days in history. Ace plans to meet with Mittens, and it’s the perfect day for sledding…but terrible weather for plants. In Berry’s garden, the berries are freezing, but they are not yet ripe enough to pick. She needs help shielding them from the cold or else they will never sweeten. Pillow offers to make a blanket fort to keep off the wind, and the girls help her build one around the garden. It helps, but the berries still get chilly in the fort. Mittens is at her house getting ready to play outside. It’s a perfect day, but she can’t go outside because she’s snowed in! She calls for help when Ace arrives, and he starts digging around her house, but the snow storm is too heavy and keeps burying her house. He goes to the farm to borrow Sunny’s tractor. While Sunny teaches Ace how to drive it, the girls in the blanket fort try everything from hot water bottles to croissants to keep the berries warm. The only thing that really helps is wrapping scarves around the plant, but they don’t have enough. Berry asks Sunny and Ace to get more scarves from Mittens when they dig her out. Mittens is entertaining herself indoors. Ace and Sunny tell her about Berry’s problem, and then use the tractor to start digging. Mittens packs all of her scarves and gives them to Polar Bear to bring to the farm. He is able to dig himself out, but when he gets to the farm, they still don’t have enough scarves to cover all of the bushes. Polar Bear goes home and tells Mittens that they need more. She quickly knits a few more, but she needs more wool for yarn. Polar Bear leaves her house again, while Ace and Sunny continue to dig. The tractor plow still won’t dig fast enough, so Ace fixes it up to work faster. When Polar Bear returns to the blanket fort, Pillow says she can help him get wool. She goes to Mittens’ house with Bah Peep’s flock of sheep, and Mittens is able to turn the wool into more yarn for scarves. Ace is finally able to dig Mittens out of her house and the four of them return to the farm with Mittens’ scarves, saving the berries! The next day, Ace and Mittens are finally able to go sledding. Trivia *This is the second appearance of Little Bah Peep's sheep. *The title card is on a snow bank. Goofs *No matter how cold it is, no one changes their outfit or even wears a coat. *Mittens doesn't need to dye the yarn if the scarves are only to keep the plants warm! *If Polar Bear can get in and out of Mittens' house, why couldn't anyone else? Gallery In A Jam.png Ep. 8 In a Jam.PNG Ep. 8 In A Jam.png Yghui.jpg Ny.jpg Kurrr.jpg Fender.jpg Ace.jpg Sunny and Ace.png Category:Animated Category:Cartoon Category:Episodes